Here’s your letter
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Draco is filled with sorrow and regret. A little oneshot based off of the song “Here’s Your Letter” by Blink182.


**Summary:** Draco is filled with sorrow and regret. Based off of the song "Here's Your Letter" by Blink-182.

**Warning: **mentions of slash, possibly some unsettling scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. I do not own the song. I do, however own the plot so please don't steal it! I don't own much else.

**Author's Note:** Well, I've been wanting to write a song fic for a while now and heard some of the lyrics to the song and I just thought of this little one-shot. It's a little different then what I usually write, so I hope you like it.

**Song Choices: **Oh, by the way, the actual song isn't very good to listen to while you're reading this. I would suggest something along the lines of "True Light (Piano Solo)" on the DNangel sound track, "Regret" or "De memoire" by Malice Mizer, or "Kanojo" by Glay,

If you _really_ want to listen to Blink-182 though, Adam's Song, Stockholm Syndrome, Stay Together For The Kids, I Miss You, or What Went Wrong, are some of the best songs, but I suggest the ones above.

**Here's Your Letter**

_Cut the skin to the bone  
Fall asleep all alone  
Hear your voice in the dark  
Lose myself in your eyes  
Choke my voice Say goodnight  
as the world falls apart  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this_

Here's a letter for you  
But the words get confused  
And the conversation dies  
Apologize for the past  
Talk some shit take it back  
Are we cursed to this life

Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this

I'm talking to the ceiling  
My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence

The last star left in heaven  
Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way  
Do you still feel the same way

Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this

His pale skin shone in the moonlight, contrasting with the unsettling darkness of the cold, lonely night. A chill rushed through him from the cold stone at his back. He sat on the rough ground and stared up at the oppressive black sky speckled with whispering stars. He had been his star. Now, he was with the true stars- in the bliss of heaven he so truly deserved.

_I remember you well. I could lose myself in your eyes, your warm, green eyes. Every night I fell asleep all alone. Now, I'll always fall asleep all alone._

The boy dropped his head, silvery locks falling into silvery eyes. He pulled out a piece of parchment. It was folded, torn, aged slightly- a soft brown, complimenting the earthy ground nicely.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Are you okay? Not that I care- that is- I'm just curious. I mean, why would I care? It's not like you would ever care about me._

_But, the truth is, I do care about you, and I wish that you cared about me, though you don't. I've always cared. Why? I don't know. I've never really known._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. I'm sorry for insulting your friends. I'm sorry for being such a prat. I'm sorry for everything my father's done to you. I'm sorry for what happened to your family. I'm sorry for never telling you how I feel. I'm sorry for, everything._

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and part of me feels as though I don't really need it. But when I truly think about it, I do need it. I need it to go on, though I doubt I'll ever get it. _

_I know that you hate me. I never hated you. Did I not ask for your friendship? When you turned me down, I know I didn't show it, but it killed me. I wanted to be your friend._

_From what I can tell, my insults are the only ones that truly make you mad. Weasley's insults barely phase me, but, as I'm sure you've noticed, yours hurt. They get under my skin._

_I don't really understand how I feel about you. It's a strong feeling, not hate though. I don't hate you, but it's definitely a strong feeling, full of passion. Obsession maybe? That seems close, but not quite._

_I know that you'll probably laugh at this letter, show it to all your friends, and taunt me. I don't know if I can handle that, but I guess I'll have to bare it. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and I suppose I deserve to be treated this way._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He stared down at that crumpled piece of parchment, tears dotting the page, bleeding the ink. He wiped away his shameful tears and looked through the binding darkness.

_The silence of the night engulfed me, and I can hear your voice in the stifling darkness. Your words hurt me, but no longer. I am cursed to this life, but no longer._

The silver blade shone in the starlight, rivaling his soft, tearing eyes. A thread of scarlet trailed the metal as he ran it down the length of his arm. It ran subtly down his arm and miserably bonded the cool tears falling from his eyes. He slumped down against the gravestone at his back. He closed his eyes and dropped the parchment on the grave of his beloved, whispering quietly,

"Here's your letter."


End file.
